


The Third Date

by feyofthefoam



Category: Papadopoulos & Sons (2012)
Genre: F/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyofthefoam/pseuds/feyofthefoam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers! Mehmet and Katie have a misunderstanding. Set at an unspecified point during the film. Canon pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Date

**Author's Note:**

> Papadopoulos & Sons: Surprisingly fic-writable. SPOILERS AGAIN. Enjoy.  
> Disclaimer: If this film was mine, I would be a gentleman called Marcus Markou and this would be substantially better written. I am not, and it is not; my apologies, for this film is not mine.  
> Cross-posted from fanfiction.net.

Katie couldn't deny she'd been a bit worried about this evening. Mehmet was a great bloke, really, and she fancied him and everything, and he had a smile that could light up the world. But as much as she didn't want to wipe that gorgeous, if slightly dopey, grin off his face, she wasn't going to be pressured into doing anything she didn't want to.

As she'd feared, he turned to her as they left the cinema.  
“I don't fancy going home just yet. Wanna go to the park?” She nodded; it wasn't quite dark yet and they'd spent time there before. After the sweeping lawns of the mansion – lawns she'd never appreciated until they were snatched away – it was nice, sometimes, to escape the cramped, grimy little street they both lived in and sprawl in the grass. Mehmet led her to a peaceful, secluded little spot and flopped down onto the ground, still holding her hand so that she had little choice but to follow him.

“So,” he said, a couple of minutes later, when they were lying side-by-side looking up at the stars. “Third date.” She closed her eyes; she'd been dreading this.  
“Yeah.”  
“Good one?” She couldn't exactly deny that she'd had fun; admittedly, she hadn't taken in much of the film because they'd been whispering to each other the whole time in the half-empty cinema, but that had been _nice_. She could watch a film any day, but Mehmet was something special. He wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, perhaps, but he was sweet and kind and funny. So she nodded, staring pointedly up at the sky as he propped himself on an elbow and turned to look at her. “Then what's wrong?”  
“Nothing.” He kept watching her, though, eyes softening in concern, and she sighed. “I'm not an idiot. I know what you're expecting.”  
“Yeah?”  
“My dad told me guys around here would only be after one thing, I should have listened to him for once. Look, Mehmet, I like you and all that, but...”

Suddenly a look of understanding passed across his face and he slumped back into the grass, gazing up at the night sky. He seemed more disappointed than Katie had expected; she'd hoped that maybe he'd understand that she wanted to take things a little more slowly.  
“...But you want a guy who's going somewhere in life and it wouldn't be fair of you to keep stringing me along, yeah. I get it.” It sounded like a well-memorised speech and she was caught off-guard by the weary resignation in his voice.  
“What? No, I just don't want to have sex with you! I mean, not tonight. Especially in a park. I didn't mean I want to break up-”  
“I don't wanna have sex in a park either.” He sat up and she followed suit, each staring at the other in confusion. “Why'd you think I wanna do that? I just wanna hang out with you, that's all.”  
“But you kept saying it was our third date, like it meant something, and all the magazines say you shouldn't sleep with someone until the third-”  
“I've never had a third date before.” She stopped talking, watching as he shrugged. “That's all I meant. People think I'm thick, so they normally ditch me before I can drag 'em down with me. I'm not expecting anything off you, Katie. Promise. I'm not like that.”

She didn't think he was a very good liar. He'd tried to tell her his Dad didn't feel threatened by the Three Brothers shop's arrival, and it had been almost painful to watch. So now she believed him. It was almost instinctive to lean in and kiss him, and she suspected a similar instinct led him to wrap his arms around her and return the kiss.  
“So we're OK, yeah?” She asked at last, realising they should probably get home. “Not splitting up?”  
“Not splitting up.” He grinned. “Can't wait for our fourth date.”

She grinned back, somehow not worried at all.


End file.
